cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kristonion (new)
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} The Republic of Kristonion is a small new nation located centrally along the Potomac River at it's Congress Building. Currently there are three states, Columbia, Maryland, and Virginia. Kristonion is a republic made up by a President, Vice President, Congress, and Supreme Court. Currently the republic is a member of The German Empire. The nation's main exports are marble and silver; the main imports are aluminum, fish, furs, gems, gold, rubber, spices, and wine. = History = Kristonion was founded on September 30, 2007 by Alexander Lee. The capital became Washington, as city along the Potomac River in North America. The nation began, and currently still is, a republic, with Alexander Lee as President. Currently the major religion is Norse, though most of the government is Christian. On the same day as the founding, Alexander Lee put Kristonion into The German Empire alliance. While there Lee founded the Empire's Deutsche Konservative Partei. In early October, droughts were a major problem for the nation and in two cases, the nation had to abandon some of it's outlying territories due to lack of water. Also in early October, Kristonion almost faced a recession, but this was stopped by President Lee when he cut the interest rates. Currently Kristonion is a tiny, under developed, and new nation at 6 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Norse. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Kristonion work diligently to produce Silver and Marble as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Kristonion is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Kristonion has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Kristonion does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. It's borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Kristonion detains individuals who participate in the slanderous comments about the government. The government of Kristonion has no compassion for other people of the world and does not contribute to foreign aid. The government of Kristonion will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. = Government, Politics, & Policies = Kristonion is a federal constitutional republic headed by a President, Vice President, Congress, and Supreme Court. The nation's constitution can be seen here. The government of Kristonion is made up of three branches; those being the Executive, Legislative, and Judicial. The Executive Branch of Kristonion is headed by the President, currently Alexander Lee. This branch carries out the laws of the nation. It can propose laws, veto laws, negotiate foreign treaties, serve as Commander-in-Chief of the military, appoint federal judges, ambassadors, and other high officials, and grant pardons to federal offenders. The Legislative Branch of Kristonion is headed by the Congress, which is made up of the House and Senate. This branch passes the laws of the nation. It can override the President's veto, approve treaties and presidential appointments, impeach/remove the President and other high officials, create lower federal courts, appropriate money, prints and coins money, raises and supports the military, can declare war, and regulate foreign and interstate trade. The Judicial Branch of Kristonion is headed by the Supreme Court. This branch interprets the laws of the nation. It can declare laws unconstitutional and declare executive actions unconstitutional. Executive Leaders & Cabinet * President: Alexander Lee * Vice President: Martin Buchanan * Sec. of State: William White * Sec. of the Treasury: Martin Frederickson * Sec. of Defense: Stephen Huston * Attorney General: Thomas Melvin * Sec. of Homeland Security: Scott Mead * Sec. of the Interior: Nelson Evans * Sec. of Agriculture: Albert Hayward * Sec. of Commerce: Howard Gates * Sec. of Labor: Richard Clark * Sec. of Health & Human Services: William Morris * Sec. of Housing & Urban Development: Jonathan Davis * Sec. of Transportation: Kenneth Wheatley * Sec. of Energy: Michael Walters * Sec. of Education: James Carlsson * Sec. of Veteran Affairs: Martin Green Foreign Relations Allies * None = Administrative Divisions = Currently the republic has three. All have separate state/local governments from other states. * Columbia (Capital) * Maryland * Virginia = Demographics = = National Holidays = * January 1 - New Years' Day * January 8 - President's Day * March 23 - Easter * April 19–26 - Passover * June 14 - Flag Day * September 29-Oct.1 - Rosh Hashanah * September 30 - Independence Day * October 8–9 - Yom Kippur * November 4 - Election Day * December 21–29 - Hanukkah * December 24 - Christmas Eve * December 25 - Christmas Day * December 31 - New Years' Eve = External Links = * Kristonion National Factbook